


Mornings Are Busy Here

by MultifandomIzzy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, alluka and gon are just confused, killua is a little shit, leorio is simultaneously the best and worst dad, nb kurapika is real, small family au strikes again.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomIzzy/pseuds/MultifandomIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, there are probably some questions better left unasked.</p>
<p>Alternatively titled "Kurapika gets fucking owned by a 12 year old" or "Don't make sick burns at the expense of your mom because you will get grounded"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings Are Busy Here

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this probably needs a little prefacing like with the basis of the AU it comes from so like.  
> Basically it involves Kurapika and Leorio being married and having adopted Killua, Gon and Alluka as their small children in like a normal modern AU and I have a million headcanons for it that I always forget to post. And this fic came from a small bit of dialogue that I decided to flesh out so yeah.

"Okay, not that I don't enjoy it," Kurapika began, surveying their neck and shoulders as best they could without a mirror. "But, one of us is going to have some serious explaining to do when the kids wake up."

Leorio rolled over to look at Kurapika. "What, about your neck? Does it really matter? Wear a turtle neck if it bothers you." He muttered, though he mentally congratulated himself at the sight of the sizable purpling bruise on one side of his lover's neck, and the other assorted marks trailing down their shoulders and chest.

Kurapika rolled their eyes. "I don't _own_ any turtle necks, Leorio, and neither should you for that matter." They griped, pulling on a normal t-shirt of Leorio's. It was several sizes too big for them and failed to do anything to hide the marks all over them. Kurapika made a vaguely irritated noise at that, trying to cover the worst of it with their hair.

Leorio groaned. "The day I take fashion advice from somebody who wears _crocs,_ " he said, shooting an accusatory glance at Kurapika, "will be the day I die." The original issue lost, the two bickered about who dressed worse, as they both pulled on some semblance of clothes or pajamas to leave the bedroom in. In addition to Leorio's shirt, Kurapika found their own pants, and Leorio didn't bother with either, pulling on his bathrobe instead. After some complaining from Kurapika, he reluctantly put on some pajama pants as well.

It was a rare morning that saw all five of them home and able to eat together. Kurapika and Leorio both worked jobs with fairly odd hours, and the children had school five days a week. So on these mornings, Kurapika made pancakes. It had become tradition, and they didn't eat them any other time. (There was also the matter that this was the only thing Kurapika could make without failing spectacularly, but that wasn't usually mentioned).

On this Saturday, Kurapika started as usual making the batter and pouring the first batch into the pan. The smell quickly attracted Gon, who woke early anyway, and Killua, less than enthusiastic about being woken by Gon, but certainly not going to let him eat all the pancakes. A sleepy Alluka followed, several pancakes later.

Gon fidgeted in his chair, watching Kurapika's back as they put yet another round of pancakes in the pan. Killua, lying with his arms folded on the table and his chin on his arms, shot a look at him. Gon was making the face he did when he had a question but was not sure if he was going to ask it, a face that irritated Killua to no end. He rolled his eyes as Gon turned to look at him and made a gesture that said to get on with it.

"Hey, mom?" Gon said, swinging his feet, the picture of innocence.

"Mmm?" Kurapika didn't turn around.

"What's on your neck?" The reaction was immediate. Kurapika went rigid, a hand clapping over their neck. Leorio choked on his coffee. Killua sat up straight, craning his neck to see what Gon was talking about. Alluka blinked, suddenly woken from her still half-asleep state. There was complete silence, save for the soft hissing of the burner.

A wicked catlike grin slowly spread along Killua's face, as he understood the situation. Kurapika was still not moving as Killua slid over towards Gon and began, shit eating grin still all over his face, "You see, Gon, when two grown ups love each other _very much..."_

THAT snapped Kurapika out of their daze. Fingers tightening over the bruise, they whirled around, cheeks tinged bright pink. "Killua you're grounded shut up right now." They snapped, scowling at the boy.

"What the fuck, mom." Killua said, his grin rapidly fading. Gon looked from his furiously embarrassed parent to his now frowning best friend, trying to figure out the unsaid argument going on.

"Language," Leorio reminded.

"Hey, you stay out of this, old man." Killua shot, still staring daggers at Kurapika. Leorio shrugged, as of to say "well I tried", and went back to pointedly not engaging in the argument.

Kurapika stood firm, and probably would've looked intimidating if they weren't holding a spatula rather than a sword, and hadn't been blushing like a virgin and covered in bruises that said otherwise. "You heard me young man, grounded. Go to your room."

Killua started to make a sour face, then, thinking better of it, began grinning once more. He snuck a look back at Leorio, who gave him a "what are you thinking" face in return. He raised his eyebrows, glancing up and down Kurapika's neck again. "Alright, alright, fine. Fuck you, mom, or wait, looks like Leorio already DID!"

That was the last straw. Kurapika slammed the spatula down on the counter, but Killua was already sprinting off. Kurapika wasn't far behind, but at some point Leorio had stood up and managed to get one arm around their waist, and the back of Killua's shirt in his other hand. "Oookay let's all calm down."

That was not going to happen easily. "Let go of me, Leorio, I'm going to kill that child." Kurapika growled.

"Hey look, I can't condone this. I'm a doctor." Leorio said, adjusting his grip on Killua, who, at the death threat, had begun to try and wiggle out of his shirt.

"Doctor or not, you had better not save his life after I kill him." Kurapika snapped, trying to reach around Leorio to get his hands on Killua.

"No, no, I can't let you run around like this without treatment," Leorio clarified. Kurapika stared blankly at him. "For that serious burn." Leorio and Killua's grins matched as he let go of the squirming child, who high fived Leorio's outstretched hand as he made his escape.

Cheek stinging from where Kurapika had hit him, Leorio sat back down at the table grinning triumphantly. Kurapika fumed, bright red with anger or embarrassment, though it was hard to tell which, and tried to salvage their pride as they washed the dishes. They muttered darkly about their intentions towards rude sons and irritating husbands.

Gon, silent and confused during the whole exchange, turned now to Leorio, opening his mouth to ask again, but Leorio held up a hand "It's probably better that you don't know, kid." He sighed. Gon shrugged, as if that was good enough for him, and tugged on Alluka's hand, asking her to come play outside with him. She agreed and the two left.

Later, Leorio went upstairs to talk to Killua, who hadn't been seen since that morning. "Go away," was the greeting he got, as he knocked on the door to the room Killua shared with Gon.

"Now now, don't be like that, I have a piece offering from your lovely mother." He said, opening the door anyway and throwing chocolate at his son. Killua was lying on his back on the floor with an expression of resignation. "I think they've calmed down mostly? Hard to tell with them. Anyway they probably WILL kill you if you bring this up again." Leorio warned him. "And I can't stop them every time because I'm pretty sure I couldn't take them in a fair fight and I would die and then who would protect you from their wrath when you say stupid shit like that."

Killua cracked a smile at that. "Was pretty amusing at the time though" he shrugged.

Leorio covered his face "Oh my god that was _hilarious_ you have no idea." he laughed. "You're still grounded though."

"Figures," Killua muttered.


End file.
